


Message Received

by FlabbaGastaMa



Series: Message Received Au [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlabbaGastaMa/pseuds/FlabbaGastaMa
Summary: This is a Frans au, it takes place in a monster and human mixed world. The great monster human war ended with a peace treaty, monsters and humans would stay on the surface, however Ebbott city was very segregated, one monster high school, and one human high school. This is where our story begins





	1. Frisk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mambourin on Tumbler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mambourin+on+Tumbler).

Frisk sat down at the table, the light shining through the windows on the hot Saturday morning. He grandma places down a pitcher of lemonade. A letter laid before Frisk, a thick envelope with a bright red stamp holding the fold to the base.  
She read, to the household of Miss Frisk D. Her address listed below. She turned over the letter and slowly and precisely opened it. Pulled out the first piece of paper it read. 

Dear Miss Frisk D, you have been chosen to be apart of the student exchange program between Ebbott high school and Underground high school, you will report to Underground high everyday for the next 180 days. Details will be listed below, you will fill out your schedule on the given piece of paper and send it back to us within the next week. Your uniforms will be mailed once you have replied with your schedule. We have also given a list of supplies needed for the school year, please make sure to gather all of these items before the school year begins. If you have any questions send us an e-mail at the given address.  
-The Ebbott city school counsel 

Frisk didn’t know what to think, she hadn’t signed up for this, and she knew her grandma didn’t make decisions like this for her.  
She pulled out her writing tablet and wrote to her grandma,  
“ Did you know about this?”  
She handed her the drawing tablet, her grandmother erased the bored and scribbled down something, she handed the tablet back to Frisk.  
“ I didn’t dear, I think it was an executive decision from the school board”  
Frisk read the message and then erased, she started digging through the envelope for the papers the letter had talked about, she found an empty paper with names of classes another paper with an empty list, probably for her decisions, and a business card with an e-mail and a phone number, she handed the card to her grandmother.  
Frisk grabbed the letters, her tablet, and walked to her room. She opened her door, it had a piece of paper on it, it said “Frisk” with little designs of poorly drawn cats and dogs. Frisk continued into her room, placed the envelope and tablet on her drawing desk and sat down.  
She grabbed a sharpened pencil from a little container at the corner of her desk and began writing, the paper already had her core subjects written down, all she had to choose were her extra subjects, she chose free write, creative stories, documentarian writing, and anything else that had writing in the title. She couldn’t choose much because of her hearing impairment, she was deaf. Her tablet was her only way to communicate with people, Frisk wasn’t a big artist, nor did she like robotics, or anything math and science related. So she basically chose any writing class the school could offer, though she noticed there were some pretty weird classes listed, like using your magic, the art of turn battle, and how to dodge. She had no use for any of these classes, she thought it must be just a monster thing. They were usually discriminated against when met with humans, they could just be self defense classes.  
Frisk then felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked behind her to find her grandma standing above her, making a hand gesture. Frisk and her grandmother had developed a system of certain hand signs for meals and events such as that. This specific hand sign meant dinner. Frisk hadn’t realized what time it was, she then looked down at her black watch, it was already 6:35, she smiled at her grandmother and gave her a thumbs up. They walked out of Frisks room together, her grandma shutting the door behind them. Frisk sat down at her spot and began to eat.  
It was now 8:46, Frisk had already taken a shower and put on her pajamas, tomorrow was her birthday, the 15 of August, she would be turning 16. She didn’t really care, it was only another year closer to getting out of this city.

Frisk woke up the next morning, looked at the date and immediately jumped back into bed. 08/15/20XX, She saw her birthday as a waste of a day. She could be doing so many other things yet her grandma insists they sit down and write to each other and eat cake the entire day. She didn’t have anything against writing to her grandma it’s just that, she found her birthday boring. However she much preferred writing to her grandma all day than having a bunch of people over to give her presents. Not like she had any other relatives that lived remotely close to Ebbott city.   
She laid in her bed, not wanting to get up and start the day, she still had 2 weeks before school started, yet that’s the only thing she looked forward too on her birthday.   
Frisk paused then took a long sigh. She got up from her bed and got dressed in a black t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. She wasn’t much for fashion either. As long as it was comfortable she put it on.   
She looked over at her writing desk, the letters were gone. Weird, it was probably just her grandmothers doing. Her drawing tablet was still there, she grabbed it and put on a light cream colored sweater as she walked out. Her grandmother was in the kitchen, making eggs, bacon and French toast, her favorite.   
Frisk sat down at the table, she saw her grandmother's mouth moving, no sound coming out though, or at least not any sound Frisk could hear. Most likely singing, her grandmother loved to sing, though Frisk could never hear it she knew her grandmother had a beautiful voice. The way she moved and looked while singing was absolutely stunning.   
Frisk noticed the letters weren’t at the table either, curious, her grandma might have already sent them out. Her grandmother the jolted, looking in the direction of the doorway, she walked over and opened. A man was standing there in a uniform holding a brown box with a clipboard and pen in hand. Her grandmother signed the paper, and the man handed her the box.   
She then closed the door and walked over, placing the box in the corner of the table, she proceeded to open the box. She then handed Frisk the box, it contained a few sweaters, a dress shirt, 2 pairs of skirts, and 4 pairs of pants and a singular pair of black shoes, size 8 ½.   
Frisk ate breakfast, carried the box back to her room and tried on all the clothes, they all fit perfectly. She then waited in her room for her grandma to come and get her for cake. She proceeded through the day as normal. It was now 8:56, time for her to turn in for the night.She sat down in her bed, if humans could be mean to monsters, then does that mean the monsters would be mean to her?   
She had never experienced any real bullying at the human school. Kids looking at her funny every now and then but nothing too serious. Which she was grateful for, Frisk didn’t think she could handle being bullied at school and deal with her home life at the same time, she didn’t always live with her grandmother.  
(Were gonna do a big ol time skip here because nothing really important happens between now and when she goes to school)  
It was the first day of school, Frisk was dressed in a black skirt, a red sweater and her dress shoes, she placed her tablet in her backpack. Frisk had to walk to school which didn’t really bother her, she did live on the outskirts of the “human” area of the city, it was so disgusting how her species treated the monsters. She wanted to get as far away from it as possible, and she was sure the monsters did too.   
Frisk could see the school in the distance, she was almost there. A bus drove past her, full of monster students all stopping to stare at her. She tried to hide her head in her sweater and failed. She had nothing against monsters, she just hated others looking at her monster or not.   
She got to the front of school just as the bus had finished dropping off all the kids. Frisk was amazed by what she saw, creatures of all different sizes and shapes, Animal like monsters, robots, and even inanimate objects walking around.   
Frisk didn’t really want any attention, too bad she was the only human at an all monster school. Until, a large black car pulled up, a giant white goat monster stepped out, followed by a smaller goat monster, still much larger than Frisk, and then a human girl stepped out, or at least Frisk thought it was a girl, she was wearing a red and white letterman jacket, black jeans, and a white dress shirt. The smaller goat was wearing black dress pants and a gray polo with a white long sleeve shirt underneath.   
The larger monster walked ahead carrying a bag, the smaller monster walked behind the human. The human looked at Frisk for a second and brushed her off with a disgusted glare.   
Frisk continued into the school, she pulled out a few extra papers that came in the package carrying her uniforms. She found her locker using the school map. It was almost time for her to get to first period. If she could ever find it, she was actually horrible with directions.   
Frisk was walking around until she ran into someone. She fell to the ground, and her vision was blurry for a few seconds, then she saw a monster, he had completely black eyes with a bright blue light coming from one.


	2. The Gasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV of Sans Gaster on the first day of school

Sans woke up this morning with a raging headache, granted he normally woke up with his head hurting. However, today was something else, his bones were shaking and smoke was practically pouring out of his eye. Sans was half tempted to go back to sleep, but Papyrus would never allow it.  
“BROTHER GET YOURSELF OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT, YOU WILL BE LATE IF YOUR NOT READY WITHIN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES!” He yelled through the door.  
Speaking of, Papyrus was REALLY excited for today, the first day of school. He would be a sophomore this year, while Sans would be a junior.  
They had been going to the same school district their entire lives, well the only school district available to them, an all monster school.  
The way humans and monster interacted in this city always turned hostile, not by the monsters means, we would always be the ones to obey and roll over.  
Sans finally got up out of bed, got dressed and went to the bathroom. Same uniforms as last year, he thought to himself.  
When he walked out to the kitchen he noticed Papyrus silently sitting at the table playing with his silverware while his breakfast sat in front of him, getting cold. He looked up and saw his dad standing looking out the window. Holding a cup of hot tea.  
“Sans, I hope that this year there will be no “incidents” of any sort. You are to immediately come home after school, do your homework, make dinner for you and Papyrus then go to bed. If I find you have disobeyed any of these instructions at any time you will be grounded, D O. YOU. UNDERSTAND?”  
“Yes, Gaster.”  
Sans had long since stopped calling him dad, bluntly because he was never really a good father figure for Papyrus and himself.  
Sans had taken care of Papyrus for as long as he can remember, Gaster would be out working, but he would always leave a stack of G on the counter, for food and/or groceries.  
A loud screeching sound pulled Sans away from his thoughts. Papyrus jolted up from his seat at the table and ran out the door.  
“COME BROTHER WE HAVE PLACES TO BE AND PEOPLE TO SEE”  
That was pretty much his way of saying, I don’t want to be here. Sans looked back at Gaster once more, still standing there motionless.  
“Time to go Sans.”  
Sans closed his eyes, when he opened them he was standing on the end of the driveway, the bus was there doors open. Sans held up a stop signal for the bus driver. In the distance he saw Papyrus sprinting down the driveway. He finally got to the end.  
“BROTHER WHAT WERE YOU WAITING FOR? YOU MOST DEFINITELY HAD ENOUGH TIME TO GET ON THE BUS ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR POWER”  
“Yeah, but I wanted to wait for you bro”  
“WELL OF COURSE BROTHER WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BASK IN THE GLORY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHILE I SHOW OFF MY INCREDIBLE SPEED”  
“Well bro you caught me, that was my real reason for waiting”  
“NYEH HEH HEH, ONCE AGAIN THOROUGHLY JAPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
“Little buddies are you gonna get on the bus or not cause I kinda have a tight schedule”  
“No prob BP, after you Papyrus”  
Everyone was sitting in their usual seats, Sans and Papyrus sat in the front left seat, while Undyne and Alphys sat in the seat behind them.  
“What’s up punks!”  
“G-good morning Sans, good mo-morning Papyrus”  
“UNDYNE! It'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH”  
“Papyrus we hung out literally just yesterday”  
“YESTERDAY WAS TOO LONG AGO!”  
“Whatever ya bonehead, NOW C’MERE”  
“NO DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON”  
“So Al, how was your summer?”  
“ I-it was actually r-really fun! Undyne and I spent the entire yesterday watching high school anime!”  
“That’s great!”  
“Did you do anything over summer break Sans?  
————————————————————————  
“It’s dark, I’m cold, I want to go home, please, I don’t want to be here anymore please please. Don’t make me go back in there, no, nonononononono NO”  
————————————————————————  
“NO!”  
“I-I mean no Al I didn’t do anything interesting, hehe…”  
Alphys was practically hiding behind Undyne, Papyrus looked worried and Undyne just looked shocked. He never really yell so he didn’t blame them.  
“S-sorry guys I’m just nervous heh”  
Sans sat back down in his seat, and stared out the window for the rest of the bus ride. Halfway to school everyone suddenly got quiet, Sans just assumed everyone was tired, but after a few seconds everyone started whispering.  
“was that a human?  
“what are they doing here?”  
“do you think their going to our school?”  
“they had our uniform on”  
“nasty humans”  
Sans highly doubted that there was a human in our neighborhood, a new monster must’ve moved in, he was sure of it. No human would ever be stupid enough to come into the monster territory.  
A few more minutes of driving and the bus screeched to a halt. Papyrus practically pulled Sans out of the seat, Holding him in one of his arms he ran into the school building as Undyne and Alphys followed quickly behind them.  
They all had their lockers placed relatively next to each other , except for Sans, his locker was on the other side of the building. He would have to get their fast, class would start in the next minute and Papyrus has already sent him off to find it. Good thing he knew a shortcut. He had already mapped out the entire layout of the school in his previous years, and right now would be the perfect time to test it, no one in the hallways, trying to get to a certain spot. Perfect.  
Sans had closed his eyes getting ready to move, when he heard the bell ring. He he flinched, not good.  
“Oh shi-“  
It was too late, he had already teleported, before he could even open his eyes he felt his body crash into something. When he opened his eyes he was on the ground and in front of him.  
“Y-you’re a h-human?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mambourin.tumblr.com/  
This is the tumblr of Mambo, creator of the message received au. Please check them out for art of the au and more, thank you.


End file.
